The Flaming Planet (LiS episode)
Summary As the Jupiter 2 travels through space, Doctor Smith is seen caring for a plant he took from the last planet they visited. Will warns him to throw it overboard, but before he can, the'' Jupiter 2 passes through a radiation belt, causing the plant to mutate and grow. When Smith finally does toss the plant overboard, it attaches itself to the ship, creating havoc with Jupiter 2's'' systems. Professor Robinson and Major West decide to fly the ship into the atmosphere of a nearby planet, hoping friction will burn and destroy the plant. This appears to succeed, until an energy beam from the planet disables Jupiter 2 in orbit. Major West "recruits" Dr. Smith to accompany him in the Space Pod to the planet's surface in order to locate and disable the source of the attack. There they find the vestiges of an ancient warrior society called the Sobrams. The last living Sobram forces West to agree to remain behind and maintain his military complex. Meanwhile, Professor Robinson, the Robot and Will arrive in the Space Pod, which had automatically returned to'' Jupiter 2'', in search of Smith and West. The Robot deduces the alien really wants West to engage in one last battle with him, which will result in the complete destruction of the planet. Smith gets the idea to replace West with the Robot, and the Sobram agrees to this. Before they depart, Robinson discovers Smith's plant, now in humanoid form, is also on the planet. It duplicates when the Sobram attacks it with a laser weapon. Robinson convinces the Sobram to do battle with the "invading plant monsters" and let the Robot go. Dr. Smith rescues the Robot's sensory tapes during the climactic battle and they all escape to the safety of Jupiter 2. Background information * West states the plant has clogged the Jupiter 2's intake ducts, but any duct connecting the pressurized interior to the outside would have to be closed while the ship is in the vacuum of space. * The plant creature uses the energy of a Sobram weapon to duplicate itself. It also manages to duplicate its helmet and cache of neutron grenades. * Sobram could have been taken from the actor's name Abraham Sofaer. Links and references Starring *Guy Williams as Professor John Robinson *June Lockhart as Maureen Robinson Co-starring *Mark Goddard as Don West *Marta Kristen as Judy Robinson *Bill Mumy as Will Robinson *Angela Cartwright as Penny Robinson Special guest star *Jonathan Harris as Dr. Zachary Smith Guest star *Abraham Sofaer as the last Sobram Uncredited co-stars (alphabetical) *John Hunt as the Second plant monster *Paul Kessler as the Second plant monster *Bob May as The Robot *Harry Monty as the Little plant monster *Jeffrey Trayler as the First plant monster *Dick Tufeld as The Robot (voice) References atmosphere; Jupiter 2; orange; orange tree monster; plant; Sobram; Space Pod External link * The Flaming Planet at the Internet Movie Database Category:Lost in Space episodes